Imprisonment
by CaptainAzenor
Summary: After the bloody, terrible war, Zelda is afraid that Link will hurt/kill someone when he has war flashbacks. So she has him arrested and jailed for safety. But he doesn't approve and wants answers. Story better than summary suggests. Takes place in a game that hasn't been made! Rated T for safety and possibly for cussing. Yes, CUSSING. Please review and fav etc.
1. Arrest

Imprisonment

Note: I don't own The Legend of Zelda

3rd person POV

Chapter One

Princess Zelda looked sadly at the official arrest warrant. She was reluctant to have it carried out. Why does everything have to be so hard? She wondered. Finally she rang the bell, summoning the captain of the guard to her office. ''Yes, Princess?'' He asked as he entered. ''I want you to go into town and arrest the Hero of the War.'' She said softly. ''But why? Why, your Highness!?'' Captain Gunter asked. ''Please, I cannot explain. Just do as I order.'' She said sadly. ''Yes, Princess.'' He said, leaving.

The princess fingered the bell. She wanted to ring it, to bring Gunter back. To tell him it was a mistake. Tell him NOT to arrest the young hero. But she didn't. She sighed. Am I doing the right thing? She asked herself. Was this the correct way to handle the problem? She prayed that it was. Sighing, she dropped the bell.

Link, the young hero who had saved Hyrule at the age of 14, was resting from another flashback from the war. He had blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He dressed in green and had fought in the bloodiest war in history so far. It was then that he heard someone knocking on his door. Sighing, he rose and opened it. ''Yes?'' He asked quietly. He noticed that the men at the door were castle soldiers. Worry bloomed inside him. ''Did something happen at the castle?'' He asked. The captain sighed and said, ''Not in that sense, sir. This will come as a great shock to you.'' Link wondered what it was. ''By order of Princess Zelda herself, I place you under arrest.'' The captain said. Link was stunned. What? ''There must be some mistake.'' He said calmly. ''That may be so, sir. But you must come with us.'' The captain said. Link shrugged and fell into step with the soldiers. Once he reached the castle, all would be set right.

They took him into the throne room. The princess was on her throne, looking down at him sadly. What was going on? Link thought anxiously. ''What is the meaning of this?'' He asked her calmly, civilly. ''I am sorry. I apologize in advance for what I must do.'' She responded. Huh? ''Chain him.'' She commanded. The soldiers placed shackles on the young hero's wrists. He was too shocked to resist. Why was this happening to me? He wondered. ''As I said, I must apologize for this. But it is for your own good.'' Princess Zelda said. ''Princess...I saved your life, your country. I fought in the war! I endured terrible pain. And this is how you repay me?'' He asked of her. She flinched. ''Please, I am so sorry for doing this. Don't make it any harder.'' She pleaded. He snorted. ''Why? Why are you doing this to me?'' She bit her lip. ''Take him away.'' She said softly, holding back tears.

Her heart was breaking. She did not want to do this to him. How could she? Because of what had happened to him. Because of his flashbacks. If he had a flashback and someone was near... he could end up hurting or even killing them. She wanted to keep him safe. And the only way to ensure that was to have him jailed.

They escorted him downstairs. ''I have done nothing.'' Link said quietly. ''I know. The princess...She wants you to be safe.'' Safe? ''So, for my own good and my safety, she's having me imprisoned?'' He asked, laughing harshly at the irony. ''Yes, sir.'' The captain said softly. Cruel fate, cruel irony and cruel life, Link thought bitterly as he was placed in a cell. The door swung shut, the key turned and the bolt slid into place. After they had left, Link closed his eyes, wondering if it was all just another nightmare. He waited for a few moments before opening them again. What he expected to see was the wooden walls of his house. What he saw were the stone walls of the castle. So it's not a dream after all, he thought.

The captain of the guard felt strange. He had locked the hero in a cell. Why? Because he had been commanded to do so by the princess. That did not sit well with him. He thought about it many times during the hour that he was on break. He decided to make things right with the young hero. After all, he HAD saved the princess, the people and Hyrule itself. He walked downstairs an hour and a half later. He expected the young man to want an audience with the princess so he prepared himself.

Link watched as Captain Gunter strode down the stairwell. ''I demand to see Princess Zelda.'' He said in a commanding tone. Gunter smiled faintly. ''I knew it, sir.'' Link nodded, he had not lost any respect for the man before him. He knew that Gunter was only doing what he had been told and did not hold it against him. Captain Gunter unlocked the door, signaling to two soldiers.

Princess Zelda was in her sitting room, playing chess with one of her ladies in waiting. She surveyed the board in deep thought. A knock on the door broke her from her reverie. ''Yes?'' She called. ''Your Highness, I apologize for the disturbance, but someone wants to see you.'' She sighed heavily. She knew that it was Link, demanding an explanation. ''I'll be there. Tell him to wait in the throne room.'' She replied.

Link fought the urge to pace. He was waiting in the throne room, with two soldiers guarding him. As if I'd run away, he thought snippily. I want to see her. At long last, the double doors leading to the royal apartments opened and in swept the princess. Her blonde hair was unbound, flowing freely about her back. She was clad in her normal dress, white and pink. The golden tiara with the red rupee was perched on her forehead. She sat on her throne calmly and glanced at him. ''You wanted to see me?'' She asked. ''Yes. I want to speak to you about-'' She cut him off. ''I know why you're here. And it does not change what I said an hour and forty minutes ago.'' She said. He sighed and walked closer to her. ''You have done me an injustice. Please explain why.'' He said softly. ''As I said before, it is for your own good and safety. Please do not assume that you have lost any meaning to me. That is not the case, sir.'' She replied curtly. ''Princess. Let me be frank with you.'' He said. She nodded. ''I do not care for the way you are treating me, nor am I pleased the situation.'' He said bluntly. She sighed. ''See here, I am the princess of Hyrule. By what right do you have to make such a statement?'' Her tone was bordering on hostile. ''I have every right to protest about the injustice of the current situation, your Highness.'' Link said as politely as he could. Her blue eyes narrowed. ''I do believe that is enough, sir.'' She said as she rose from the throne and began walking to the double doors. ''Princess!'' He called after her. She glanced back at him. ''Have a good afternoon, sir.'' She said, clearly dismissing him.

Angry at her lack of concern or whatever, he went after her. The soldiers were so surprised; they did not begin to follow him until he was at her door. He threw the fancy oak door open and went inside. The princess was sitting at a table, focusing on a game of chess with another young lady. The lady had hair the color of brass, blond/orange. Her green eyes scanned the board. The lady gasped as he entered. ''How dare you enter uninvited!'' She said, clearly unnerved. He smiled coldly. ''I make my own invitations with her Highness.'' He said. Her eyes widened. ''Lady Eileen...'' The princess trailed. She had turned to face him. ''I thought I had made it clear to you, sir.'' She said, addressing him. ''Not clear enough, Princess.'' He said, smirking. ''Milady, please excuse us.'' The princess said to the other girl. Lady Eileen got up from the table, curtsied and left the room via another door, for Link was blocking the main one.

''Now, what is so urgent that you must intrude in my private chambers?'' Zelda inquired. ''My sincere apologies, your Highness.'' He said mockingly. She rose from the table. ''Link! You can at least show me some decency!'' She protested. He sighed. Yeah, he could and most certainly should. But he wanted answers and he wasn't going to leave without them. And if he had to be rude, well... ''Princess, tell me. Why this betrayal?'' He demanded. She closed her eyes. ''Please, Link, I only want what's best for you. Please leave.'' She begged. He approached her. She gazed at him. ''I beg you, please understand. I had to! I did not WANT to write that arrest warrant. I HAD to!'' She said, clearly upset. He looked at the carpeted floor. Here he was, trying to understand her motives and here he was, upsetting her. Calm down, he told himself mentally. ''I'm sorry.'' He said quietly. She sighed unhappily. He stepped toward her, intent on comforting her. ''Guards!'' She called. They entered, weapons drawn. ''Please don't resist, Link. I don't want them to have any reason to harm you.'' She said. He glanced at them. ''As you wish, Princess Zelda.'' He said finally.

Just breathe, Link told himself. He was back in the dungeon, leaning against the wall. He still felt a little upset with Zelda but he did not hate her. He did not know what stress she was feeling nor what pressure she was under. He knew very little about her life, in fact. He had no idea what she went through every day. I am not royalty, I cannot judge her so harshly, he thought. But he still could not figure out why she had had him jailed. Whatever, he said to himself.

''Sleep well, your Highness.'' The maid said. Princess Zelda nodded. She was in her large, canopied bed. She wore a long, silk nightgown that went all the way to the floor. Its color was white, white like the starched sheets beneath her. The maid, a young girl with brown hair, left. Zelda closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, thinking of Link.

He had already removed his boots and was lying awake in the narrow bed. He lay there for a while, thinking of all that had happened. Princess... His thoughts became centered on her. He pictured her long blonde hair, her calming blue eyes. He pictured her as herself, as a goddess and as a regular girl of her age. He fell asleep dreaming about her.


	2. Breakfast Problems

Imprisonment

Note: I don't own The Legend of Zelda

3rd person POV

Chapter two

Sunlight streamed in through the curtains. Princess Zelda, however, did not notice. She was still fast asleep. The door opened and in stepped her maid. Bending over the bed, she said, ''Time to rise, your Highness.'' Zelda groaned and sat up in bed. After about a minute, she slid out of bed. Her servants came in and began dressing her. ''You look beautiful as always, Princess.'' One commented after they were done. Zelda nodded. ''I am going to my office. See to it that my private dining room is prepared for two.'' She said. Her servants looked puzzled. ''I am going to dine with someone alone to talk.'' She explained. They all rushed off to do her bidding. She walked out of her room and into the royal hall. Soldiers straightened and saluted her as she passed by. Entering her office, she began to write an invitation to a certain young man...

Link gazed at the letter. It said, _Please come to my private dining hall for breakfast. We can and will talk... Princess Zelda of Hyrule._ He smirked. She was inviting him to breakfast, eh? So, she had forgiven him for his rudeness yesterday afternoon.

Princess Zelda had IT delivered and was waiting for him. How long was he going to take!? Or was it the soldiers who were delaying? She sighed. Why is it that when I actually WANT something to be on time, it isn't? She paced up and down the hall. Honestly, the things that went wrong in this castle.

They escorted him into her private dining room. A private room just for eating? He really didn't understand the ways of royalty. Why have rooms just for eating and nothing else? Very confusing it was. He straightened when she entered. She sat down at the gilded chair and gestured for him to sit too. ''Link. Good morning!'' She said cheerfully. So she had gotten over their fight yesterday. That was nice indeed. ''Princess.'' He said. Servants brought in the breakfast. Heaps of food, and only for one meal. Crazy. After everyone had left and they were alone, they began to speak freely. ''I dreamed about you last night.'' He informed her. She smiled. ''So did I. Any questions?'' She replied. ''Yes, why do you have a room only for eating?'' He said, grinning. ''Ha-ha. Very funny. Really, tell me what you want to know. I called you here so we could talk about...y'know.'' He sighed. ''If you don't want to...'' He trailed. ''No. If you want to know then I'll tell you.'' She said. ''Alright. Tell me.'' She thought for a moment. ''Your flashbacks. That's why...'' He blinked. Not what he was expecting.

''My war flashbacks? That's what you mean? Well, they are pretty bad but...'' ''Yes. I know how you react. You totally flip out. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Or anyone else, for that matter.'' She said. ''Well when you put it that way... Hey! I wouldn't purposely hurt someone.'' He protested. ''I know. But you never know when they'll come to haunt you. Do you still have nightmares?'' He nodded. ''Yes. They don't come every night like they used to, though.'' She sighed. ''I wish you had never fought in the war, Link. Look what it's done to you!'' She said sadly. ''I wanted to. I did it to help this county. Your country. MY country. I don't regret that. Yes, the flashbacks are bad but...It doesn't really bother me.'' He said softly to her. ''I know you're lying. I can tell by the way you're acting all the sudden.'' She said. He sighed dramatically. ''Is there nothing that I can hide from you?'' He said in a teasing tone. She just grimaced.

''Are you going to eat that?'' He said suddenly, looking longingly at a strawberry tart on her plate. She laughed, breaking the tense mood. ''Oh, you pig.'' She joked. She lifted it with a fork and gave it to him. ''So, you still like sweets, huh, Hero?'' She asked. He smirked. ''Oh, yes. Even a war hero needs a strawberry tart every once and a while.'' She smacked him affectionately on the arm. ''You haven't changed in that sense, Link.'' He smiled. ''So, am I still under castle arrest?'' He teased. She frowned. ''Link...'' She said warningly. ''Well?'' He prodded. ''Yes. If you can call it that.'' She said. A servant walked in the room, looking rushed.

''Your Highness, Captain Gunter has an urgent report for you.'' Zelda sighed. Was there no end to her duties? ''I'll be right there.'' She turned to Link. ''Do you mind staying here? I need to go see what this is about.'' He shook his head. ''No. I don't mind. After all, I can steal your sweets.'' He said. She rolled her eyes. ''Don't make me add 'theft' to your charges.'' She said darkly. He grinned. ''Don't trust me. I will.'' He said. She smacked him. ''Stop that. I haven't got time for this.'' She walked out of the room. He heard her say to some guards, ''Watch him. Do not let him leave that room.'' ''Yes, Princess Zelda.'' Came the reply.

Link was bored. He had been holed up in the royal dining room for at least two hours. What on earth was Princess Zelda doing? He paced. ''Can I go and do something other than sit here?'' He asked. ''No, sir. The Princess is in an important war meeting.'' He sighed. Wait. War? ''What war?'' He demanded. ''There's a possibility that the neighboring country to the north will attack. They've always wanted our land, sir. Always.'' The soldiers said. ''I should be in that meeting. I fought in the bloodiest war yet.'' ''I know, sir. Everyone loves you for it. But the meeting is only for the Princess and her generals.'' Link snorted. ''Hey, how about some ale?'' He suggested suddenly...

When Princess Zelda entered the room, she expected to see Link sitting at the table, bored out of his wits. He wasn't in the room. WHAT!? I told those soldiers to guard him! What were they doing!? Slacking off probably, she thought angrily.

Link ran through the hallways. It was too easy to get past those two soldiers. All he had to do was get them drunk. He had convinced them to get some ale. He had pretended to drink with them, waiting for them to pass out. Once they had, he was free to leave. Bet the Princess never thought of that! Men love to drink. I don't because I see what it does to people, Link thought.

Princess Zelda stared in shock at the two passed out guards. Men... Men and their drinking habits. Sure enough, several tankards were on the table, a few half full of amber liquid. There was also the large stain on the carpet... UGH! It's going to smell like alcohol. She called for the carpet to be removed. ''Wash it as best as you can.'' She ordered. Sighing, she summoned the guard captain. ''Yes, Princess?'' She shot him a look. ''Link has escaped from the room. He's in the castle still, no doubt. Find him!'' She yelled. Gunter shot off, shouting for his soldiers, ''BOYS! LET'S GO! LINK HAS GOTTEN AWAY...SEARCH THE CASTLE FOR HIM, MY LADS.''

Link took another left turn. Sweet goddesses, this castle is confusing as hell! Shouting came from a corridor. ''Thought it would take them longer to figure out I was gone.'' He grumped. He ran. Why not hide in a room that they wouldn't suspect... He dashed to the grand staircase, taking the steps two at a time. He ran through the throne room, past the dining hall for the lords...into the royal hall. He dashed up the golden stairs and into the OTHER royal hall. This was where he had found Zelda's rooms last time. He yanked open the nearest door. And his mouth dropped open. Inside there were jewels of all shapes, sizes and color. Gold, silver, copper...every metal. Carpets, crowns, chairs... everything that was of value was in the room. PILES of Rupees. HEAPS of them. ''This must be the royal treasury.'' He said to himself, awed. He closed the door and dove into a pile of money. Great hiding spot...better, in fact then Princess Zelda's rooms. The shouting came from downstairs. ''Men, search upstairs!'' Gunter called. Oh shit.

Cliffhanger... will they find him hiding in all that money? Please tell me what you think; though make any criticisms polite please. Any suggestions on how to improve it? Send em in! Had some Link/Zelda flirting at breakfast... fun writing it! Until next time, CaptainAzenor


	3. Escape

Imprisonment

Note: I don't own The Legend of Zelda

3rd person POV

Chapter Three

Link cursed himself for being so stupid. The Royal Treasury was NOT a good place. While the guards were searching another room, he fled and went downstairs. Where to hide!? Link decided to go back upstairs. Why fight? He walked into Zelda's sitting room and sat at her chess table. A few minutes later, she came in, unaware that he was there. ''Afternoon, Princess.'' He said lazily. She jumped, startled. ''Link? When did you...'' She trailed off. ''Oh, I was just running from some guards.'' He said snarkily. ''And you came here?'' She asked. He grinned. ''I just figured it would take them a while to find me so, why not?'' Her eyes widened. ''You dare to—'' He cut her off. ''Are you going to call the guards or not?'' She glared at him. ''Stop being so...so...'' ''So stupid? Rude? Cruel?'' He suggested. ''No. So...calm.'' Here he looked at her strangely. ''Hmm?'' She paced. ''You should be either angry or ashamed. Not this...empty calm.'' She said. ''Me? Ashamed? Whyever so?'' He said boldly. ''Get out of this room.'' She snarled. ''With those soldiers of yours looking for me, I think I'll stay.''

He wasn't expecting her move. It caught him completely off guard. He had no idea a princess could hit so damn hard! She had punched him in the middle and it hurt like hell. ''Get out. Now!'' She threatened. He laughed. ''Never thought you would be the one threatening me.'' She shot him a venomous look. ''Fine.'' He strode out of her rooms. Halfway down the grand staircase, he heard her call for the soldiers. Time to go. He slid down the banister, landing deftly on his feet.

Link had broken into the armory and had taken his sword back. Since he had sealed away the Master Sword, the one he now used was the standard issue he had received in the war. The blade was steel, the hilt was simple. The decorative paint had long since faded, making it look ancient. It's only a few years old, Link thought. After he had taken his weapons back, he snuck out of the castle. In the courtyard, he crept into the stables and stole a horse. I'll give it back later, he thought, I have to get away. Link hated lawbreakers. Period. He was very uneasy about stealing the horse. He burst out of the stables, on top of the gray mare. He sped through the gates, feeling the wind rush. He led the horse out of town, over the drawbridge and...YES! Hyrule Field. He rode into and past, Kakariko Village. Onto Death Mountain he went, welcomed by the Gorons.

''Thank you very much.'' He thanked the Goron chief for his welcoming feast. ''Don't mention it. We shall always honor your service to our land.'' Then he slapped Link on the back, making the young man wince. ''Ahh. Not so hard.'' He complained. ''Brother, you have always hit hard yourself.'' Link frowned. ''Only with my sword, never my fists.'' The young hero said. ''Well SAID!'' SMACK. Link gritted his teeth. ''What say you to a round of ale, Link?'' Link declined, '' I'm sorry, I don't drink alcohol.'' The chief scowled. ''C'mon! Every man's gotta drink sometime!'' Turning to another Goron, he said, ''Go get the drinks!''

Out of courtesy, Link sipped some ale. He really hated drinking. For one thing, it tasted awful. The other thing was...well getting drunk. That was the main reason why he didn't drink. He did not want to dishonor himself by getting drunk and possibly doing something stupid and or illegal. The chief knew this, and only gave him half a glass. Still, it was bad. He drained his glass and stood up. ''If I stay any longer, it will endanger you.'' He stated. ''What'd you do?'' The chief asked. ''Nothing. That's the problem.'' Link snapped. He mounted the gray horse.

Where is it safe to hide? The answer hit him like a brick. Gerudo Valley. He brought the horse to a gallop, aiming to get there before dusk. He had friendly connections among the Gerudo, they'd hide him. Now that Ganondorf was gone they had little reason to fight, however, they still disliked Hylians. He was the exception.

''Link! Where the hell have you been!?'' The Gerudo women all asked. ''Fighting in the war, Hanau.'' He replied to the first one who asked. Hanau had flaming orange hair and a temper to match. She was fond of him, though. She was second in command at the fort. The leader was Muhari; she held deep respect for Link. Her hair was so red it looked like blood. She stepped into the open. ''Link, it's good to see you. But why are you here?'' She asked, wasting no words. ''Trouble, Muhari. I had to run away.'' She gazed at him silently. ''Tell us.'' She said. Link sighed unhappily. ''After the war...It was so horrible that I have nightmares and flashbacks, sometimes I... well, go off the deep end, so to speak. Princess Zelda ordered my arrest. They imprisoned me and I escaped. They're hunting me now.'' He said grimly. ''I see. Well, stay for as long as you need.'' She said in a sincere tone. ''Just be careful. When the flashbacks come, I won't realize it's you...I don't want you injured, Muhari.'' He warned. ''I'll be fine. I've been injured before, hell, I've almost DIED before.'' She said, resting a hand on her hip. ''I heard there was a war here.'' Link changed the subject. ''Yes. We have already won it, Link. No worries!'' She winked at him. ''The country up north?'' She nodded in confirmation. ''Yes, those fools. They fight like dying cows.'' She remarked sourly. Link smirked. ''Are they with honor?'' He asked. ''Oh, yes. They refused to surrender till most of em were either wounded or dead. Some forces still attack but we'll win, no doubt about that!'' Link glanced at her. ''I thought you said the war was won.'' She grinned. ''Yeah, I did. They still fight but they're losing it pretty fast. So, in a manner of speaking, we have won.'' She said.

Link enjoyed Muhari's company. She shared tales of old and Gerudo legends. ''And so, the Goddess was sealed in the temple. Many brave Gerudo were lost trying to reclaim her. To this day it is said that she remains trapped in the temple, waiting for a true hero to restore her to her rightful place.'' Muhari drawled. Link raised an eyebrow. ''And when will this hero come?'' She shrugged. ''It's just a legend. No one really knows if it's true or not. Though fools still try to enter that temple. I entered it once. I managed to survive, but...I am never going back.'' Link smirked in amusement. ''Did you find the Goddess?'' She shot him a baleful glare. ''No. I personally don't believe the legend. I never actually got to the end of the temple, too hard.'' She confirmed. Well. That was a first. Usually Muhari would boast that she could do anything.

He walked over to Hanau. ''Link, it's about time you came over here, boy!'' She snapped, though without real anger. ''Well, Muhari told me a certain legend about the Goddess...'' he trailed. ''Ah. That one. You're not thinking about going, are you?'' He looked at her. ''To rescue a Goddess that some deny exists?'' He asked. ''Yeah.'' ''No. I am not going. From what Muhari said, not many people come back alive. It's not that I'm afraid, I just don't want to throw my life away for a legend that may not be true.'' He replied. ''Oh. Well, if you're ever up for it, I've always wanted to go.'' She said. He got her hint. ''I'll be sure to tell you if I change my mind.'' He said. She grinned impishly. ''Please do.''

He went out of the fortress. ''Hey, Link! Where are you going?'' The sentry at the gate asked. ''Outside to train.'' He replied quietly. ''Ah. Well, you just be careful out there. That desert is no joke!'' She answered, opening the gate. He hefted his sword, entering the desert with a mind to get even stronger.

Well, I'll leave it at that. Chapter kind of short but... Tell me how to improve. Thank you to iranda20, Lovely girl 10, WolfenAmphitere and P. Y. Z. K for reviewing! See you next chapter, CaptainAzenor


	4. The Temple

Imprisonment

Note: I don't own The Legend of Zelda

Zelda's POV and 3rd person

Chapter Four

I waited for a report. ''Princess...'' Captain Gunter came in. I glanced up at him. ''Where is Link? I'm worried about him.'' I said. ''The damn fool's gone to Gerudo Valley, Princess.'' I sighed and glared at him. ''Link is no fool, Captain. Otherwise he would not have outsmarted your guards.'' I commented sharply. ''My apologies.'' He stated flatly, emotionlessly. ''Oh, now what is the matter?'' I said. ''I worry for him also.'' The Captain said. ''He has the Gerudo in the palms of his gauntleted hands, Captain. They adore him. He is in no danger.'' I said, trying to ease the mood. ''It's not the Gerudo I'm worried about. It's the Northerners, Princess. They've been fighting the Gerudo for two weeks now. We have only just heard of it. Link is in more danger that you realize.'' He said bluntly. I cringe. ''Send some troops.'' I order. ''I cannot. If I do, the Gerudo will think that we war with them, which we do not.'' I frowned, taking in the situation. ''I'll write them a letter. Link told me about their leader, Muhari. From what I've heard, she'll listen. Link told her about ME as well.'' I said as I walked out of the room to my office.

Princess Zelda sent the letter on the fastest horse in Hyrule. She prayed the Gerudo would listen and protect Link. Her Hero. She hoped the letter would arrive in time for action to be taken.

Link killed Leever after Leever. Annoying pests, he though as he killed another in a single blow. Too easy. He thought about the temple. I wonder... He returned to the fort and barged into Muhari's chamber. ''I am sorry to bother you but...'' She interrupted. ''Link. Always so darn polite. I know what you want.'' He looked at her, puzzled. ''You want to enter the temple. I can see it, clear as day.'' He smiled sheepishly. ''Well, yes. If it's a challenge, I want to take it.'' She nodded. ''See to it that you tell Hanau. She has been dying to go for ages.'' Muhari said.

Hanau gathered her weapons. ''They say one can never be overcautious in that temple.'' Link smirked. ''I have all of my weapons. Are you going with just a sword, Link?'' She asked.

''Yes. I see no reason to bring anything else.'' He commented. She gave him a funny look. ''I would bring more.'' He shrugged. ''Seriously, bring a bow and arrow. And you should bring bombs too. Oh, just bring everything.'' She added.

''I disagree. I want to improve my sword. I need no other weapons on me. If I need bombs or arrows, I'll just use yours. You're bringing enough to fit a legion of soldiers.'' He said, poking fun at the fact that she was packed literally every weapon she had. ''You're impossible!'' She grumped. ''No. I'm just the war hero with crazy flashbacks.'' He said, suddenly bitter.

''Don't say that! You saved your country.'' She said. ''Yeah, well look where it got me. Hunted by my own countrymen.'' He snapped. ''That isn't your fault! It's that princess.'' Hanau said brazenly. ''Princess Zelda...'' Link trailed. ''Yes. That wench.'' His eyes widened at her statement. ''What?'' He inquired. ''I said that she's a wench.'' Hanau repeated. ''No matter what she has done to me, she is still my princess. My sovereign. And she is NOT a wench.'' Link said dangerously. ''You care for her?'' She asked carefully.

''Yes. Why else would I have fought in the war? Why else would I have driven the Master Sword into Ganondorf's skull?'' Hanau winced at the evil king's name. ''You've forgiven her? For what she did?'' He nodded fiercely. ''Yes. I have forgiven her.''

Muhari took them to the temple. It's great facade bore large columns. Ancient symbols were engraved above the door. ''I'm going in with you two.'' Muhari announced. Link knew that he could not refuse her.

''How far in do we go?'' Hanau asked. ''The farthest we can.'' Link answered. Muhari had disabled several traps along the way down the hall. ''Hey, if we can get to the end...'' Muhari said. ''We will.'' Link said bluntly. They continued deeper into the old temple.

Meanwhile, two witches had noticed Link's intrusion. ''Well, it looks like the boy has come.'' The blue one said. ''Looks like it, Kotake.'' The red replied. Koume, the red witch, had power over fire. Her sister, Kotake, had ice powers. Koume and Kotake snapped their fingers and three Iron Knuckles appeared. ''Oh, loyal minions...kill the intruders on our behalf!'' They intoned. The three Iron Knuckles lumbered off, intent on obeying their orders...

''Bomb!'' Link commanded. Hanau threw him one. ''Here...take this!'' He yelled, lighting the fuse and tossing it at the Beamos. BOOM! It exploded. Muhari smiled. ''You fight like the hero you are.'' She said. Clank... came a sound. ''That noise...'' Hanau trailed nervously. Link walked out of the room and into the adjoining area. Muhari and Hanau followed silently. As they entered the next room, another clanking sound came from the dark hallway to the north. CLANK! ''Link...what is that?'' Hanau asked. ''I'll find out. Stay here.'' He ordered, exiting out of the sandy chamber.

Link walked down the dim hallway, lit only by a few torches. CLANK. He looked around cautiously. What IS that? It came again, this time closer. Something shone in the dark. As it came closer... Oh Goddesses of Hyrule! Link swore. Three Iron Knuckles were heading for him, brandishing their huge axes. Knowing that he could not take on all three at once, he turned around and ran back towards the sand room.

Muhari was waiting patiently besides Hanau. ''Is he ok?'' Hanau asked her anxiously. Just as Muhari was about to respond, Link ran in, his face pale. ''What the—'' Muhari said as the three Iron Knuckles stormed into the room. ''GET BACK!'' Link snapped at them. Both of them obeyed, backing up a few feet. The first one strode towards him, readying its massive axe. Hanau trembled. ''Iron Knuckles...hmm.'' Muhari muttered to herself. Link drew his sword, entering his attack stance. The other two Iron Knuckles approached Muhari and Hanau. Muhari drew her two scimitars and started to hack away at its armor, dodging the axe swipes. Hanau pulled out her scimitar and readied herself.

Link was busy fighting the first one, avoiding its axe and slashing at it. He glanced at Muhari. She was fine, some of the armor had fallen off of hers and it stomped over to her. She leapt away from the axe and swiped it again. He turned back to his opponent. Just as he was about to attack it again, he heard Hanau scream.

Hanau watched as the Iron Knuckle knocked the sword out of her hand, snapping it in two. She backed up against the wall, shaking. As it came closer to her, raising that big axe, she screamed.

Link looked over his shoulder. Hanau had no sword, pinned up against the wall. Her sword lay in two pieces on the floor, several feet from her. The Iron Knuckle advanced on her, intent on cleaving her with its axe. He ran over to it and chopped off some of the armor. Angrily, it turned to him. ''Come on then!'' Link taunted. It lumbered after him, giving Hanau the chance to escape. She did, yanking another sword from its sheathe on her hip.

Muhari had made short work of her Iron Knuckle, cutting it to pieces. She walked over to Link. ''Need help, hero boy?'' She asked playfully. He looked over at her, slightly annoyed at the interruption. She watched as his eyes widened. ''Muhari, behind you!'' He called. She whirled around, facing the new threat. The one that had been fighting Link up until now was stalking towards her.

She served away and attacked the one that had been trying to kill Hanau. It was weaker, most of its armor gone. However, this meant that it could move much faster. She sliced it, waiting for it to face her. Behind her, Hanau gathered her courage and jump-attacked it. Dark mist escaped from the ruined armor. ''Hah!'' Muhari said. Link had killed his, sheathing his sword.

After several more rooms, they came to the final one. Empty. ''Hee hee hee!'' A laugh sounded. The two witches, known together as Twinrova, appeared. ''Looks like the boy made it past our Iron Knuckles!'' Kotake said. ''It appears so, sister.'' Koume answered. ''Hey, you sent those to kill us?'' Muhari demanded angrily. ''Of course. How dare you enter our temple so boldly.'' Kotake said haughtily. ''Oh yes, so bold indeed. But it ends here.'' Koume added.

Kotake shot ice at Muhari, who dived out of the way. ''Hee hee hee! Foolish girl.'' The witch said in amusement. ''You'll see just how wrong you are!'' She answered. They fought fiercely.

Link was busy fighting Koume, avoiding her blasted fire spells. Hanau was helping somewhat. ''This is too easy. Let's give the hero something good to fight!'' Koume said suddenly. She shot out a blast of darkness towards Muhari. It engulfed her, sucking her downwards. ''No! You fiends. AHHHHHHH!'' Link felt the anger rise in him. ''What did you do to her!?'' He demanded. ''Nothing that'll kill her. I'm sure she'll love her new job.'' Kotake cackled. Hanau glared at them. ''What job?'' She asked.

''Oh, you want to serve us too, girl? Here!'' The witches said as one, shooting her with energy. With a wail, Hanau vanished. ''What are you doing to my friends?'' Link asked, hands clenched in fury. ''Giving them the chance to serve us. Oh! They're ready!'' Koume said happily. ''Let's give the hero a taste of what they can do under our spell!'' Kotake said gleefully. Laughing, they waved their brooms. A portal appeared in the center of the floor. Out of it stepped Hanau and Muhari.

''Give the command, Kotake.'' Koume said. ''Oh! You'll let me command them!? Thank you, sister!'' Kotake grinned. ''Just do it.'' Koume snapped. ''Very well. Oh loyal minions...kill the hero!'' She ordered. Link tensed. ''Enjoy your battle with your friends, boy!'' They called as the vanished.

Muhari and Hanau had pulled out their weapons. ''For Twinrova.'' Hanau intoned flatly. ''Destroy the hero.'' Muhari said emotionlessly. They started to advance menacingly on him. Link watched as his own two friends came toward him, with malicious intent...

Cliffhanger! Sorry but it must be done. The reason why I haven't updated for a few days is because of school. But I'm on Thanksgiving break now! However, I have a doctor's appointment on Monday and of course, Thanksgiving on Thursday. And on Tuesday and Wednesday morning, I have to clean house. But I'll be done by the afternoons! Thank you to the reviewers, CaptainAzenor.


	5. Return to Hyrule

Imprisonment

Note: I don't own The Legend of Zelda

3rd person POV

Chapter Five

As much as Link did not want to fight his friends, he had no choice in the matter. Both had been brainwashed by Twinrova and were now trying to kill him. Just as they were about to reach him, the world shifted. He was standing on the blood soaked battlefield. An enemy soldier hacked at him, full of hatred. Snap out of it... It's not real, Link thought anxiously. But he could not. As if HE was the one who was brainwashed, he aimed his sword at the nearest soldier... SLICE! The soldier's arm had a cut down it... I must win! I must kill these soldiers, Link thought dizzily... A scream broke though the haze, breaking through the flashback.

Link shook the thoughts of war out of his mind. Hanau had the same cut down her right arm as the soldier in the flashback. Blood ran down it, dripping on the floor. Damn! He had hurt her while his mind was in its war haze. She looked angry, whipping her sword towards him. He ducked and rolled behind her. Armor had been placed all over her body, though most covered her chest and legs. There was minimal armor on her arms, which was why his sword had cut her. Muhari was the same, except for the fact that she wasn't wounded.

Muhari advanced on Link calmly. ''Kill the hero.'' She said softly. ''Muhari, it's me!'' He said, trying to snap her out of the trance. ''I shall kill you, hero. As Twinrova commands.'' She said. He dodged her strike and slashed at Hanau's upper armor. Some of it cracked. Hisss. Mist escaped from the cracked plate. Ah, that was how to break the spell. He struck at it again, causing more cracks to form...

The armor fell off. Hanau fell to the floor, dazed. ''Link? Where are you?'' She called. He smiled. She was free. Now for Muhari. He turned to her, kicking at her lower armor. CRICK. In anger she caught him in a backslice. Shaking off the pain, he cut the entire armored skirt off. CLANG. It hit the floor with a loud, echoing sound. Before she could react further, he punched the breastplate, right where the rivets holding it together were. With the breastplate loosened slightly, she stood there, confused. ''Destroy hero...'' She trailed, aiming another backslice at him. He held up his Hylian Shield, blocking it. While she recovered, he chopped the back plate off. CLONG.

Almost there...YES! The rest of her armor tumbled to the ground. Collapsing to the floor, she looked at him. ''Link? What was I doing?'' She asked. She noticed Hanau. ''Oh! You're cut!'' Link helped her up. ''Why are you bleeding, Link? Why is she cut?'' Muhari demanded. ''I am sorry for this. You both were under the control of the witches. I had to defend myself.'' He said, apologizing.

''Oh ho ho! Looks like they're back to normal!'' Kotake said as she materialized. ''Hee hee hee! Yes, they are!'' Koume said as she appeared in a plume of smoke. ''Did you like the fight, boy?'' They asked of Link. In answer, he lunged at them. ''Oh, so you didn't. Well, since they did not please you very much...'' Kotake said thoughtfully. ''We'll just keep them locked away somewhere!'' Koume finished her sisters' statement. Both of them caused the two Gerudo women to disappear again.

''Now... We shall fight you hero.'' Koume said. ''And make you pay dearly for intruding in our temple!'' Kotake added. Link noticed that Muhari had dropped something before she had vanished. Is that...? It is! He seized ahold of it. It was the Mirror Shield, perfect for reflecting their magic.

A stream of fire was sent at him. Link ducked behind the Mirror Shield, sending the fire over to Kotake. She screeched in pain as the fire hit her. In her fury, she sent and ice blast over to him. He reflected it over to Koume. She flailed as it struck her. After hitting each of them a few times, Koume said to her sister, ''Let's show him what we can really do!'' Kotake agreed. ''Combine!''

They were enveloped in light. When it cleared, they had combined together to form Twinrova. She winked at him, smirking at his reaction. She shot out rapid ice beams, which were absorbed into the Mirror Shield. Link blasted it back as one large beam. Twinrova's smile faded. ''Little fool. Prepare to die!'' She said. A larger stream of fire was shot towards him. When the Mirror Shield took it in, Link smiled. ''Let's see how you like your own fire!'' He said as he shot it at her. She screamed and fell to the floor. Taking his sword, he slashed away at her until she split back into Koume and Kotake again. ''Blasted boy!'' Koume yelled. ''Wretched hero!'' Kotake added. ''Silence, Kotake. It was your fault. You should have frozen him at the start!'' Kotake glared at her sister. ''How dare you blame this on me! You should've burned him to a crisp!'' She argued.

Link watched as they argued. ''Kotake, if you want to make it better, go and freeze him.'' Koume said petulantly. ''No. You go and burn him.'' Kotake said stubbornly. ''So sorry to interrupt. But, where are my friends?'' Link asked. ''Oh. The two girls. Find them yourself, boy.'' Koume said. ''No! Don't let him—'' Kotake said as Koume interrupted. ''I can't cast spells, weakened like this. And neither can you. Shut up and rest.'' Kotake frowned. ''You're still around, hero boy? Your little friends...BAH! Take them.'' She opened another portal. Muhari and Hanau were flung out of it, onto the floor.

Link went over to check on his friends. Hanau's cut was healed. Why? ''Oh, I took the liberty to heal your friend. No sense in having her die.'' Kotake said. He glanced at the witch. ''My thanks.'' He said stiffly. Koume slapped her sister. ''Stop being so generous. Let's kill him.'' She said. Muhari scowled. '' You old hags! Get ready for death!'' The Gerudo leader proclaimed, drawing her one of swords. Link grabbed her arm gently, forcing her to release her sword. ''No. They're not worth the effort.'' Hanau glanced at Link. ''Can we leave now?'' She asked.

Upon exiting the temple, the three returned to the fortress. ''I'm going to eat.'' Muhari said, walking towards her room. Link and Hanau followed her, also intent on eating. After said meal, all drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, a knock sent Link running to the door. ''Hey. Yesterday was pretty crazy, huh?'' Hanau was there. ''I've had worse.'' Link commented. She crossed her arms over her chest. ''Well, I'm pretty sure you've never been brainwashed.'' She snorted. He shrugged. ''Sorry for cutting you.'' She stared at him. ''I don't care about the cut. Besides, it's gone anyway.'' She said. ''You know how I have flashes of the war? That is why you were cut.'' He informed her, hoping for something other than her calm, laid back attitude. ''Still don't care.'' She said stubbornly.

''Link... About Princess Zelda...'' He looked up at her. ''What?'' He asked. ''What is she to you? A ruler? A friend? A...Lover?'' Hanau inquired nervously. He raised an eyebrow. ''Hanau, what is this about?'' She blushed. ''Umm...I kind of like...'' She trailed off, staring intently at him. ''Let me guess. You like me?'' He stated. ''Yeah. I like you. A lot, in fact.'' He sighed and crossed his arms. ''Truth to be told, I DO like Princess Zelda like that. I just can't really show it. And besides, she probably hates me now.'' He said flatly. ''She can never hate you. You saved her life. THAT never goes away.''

''Hey, Link. I got a letter from your princess.'' Muhari said, coming over to them. She handed it to him. He read it anxiously, it came in two parts. One for Muhari and one for him. His part said, ''_Link, if you are reading this...then it arrived in time. The Northerners are coming. Please, come home. I worry about you. If anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself.'' _ He wrung his hands after he finished.

I want to return home, he thought. I want to see her again... He mounted the horse he'd stolen from Hyrule Castle. ''Are you sure?'' Muhari asked of him. ''Yes. She needs me. As a hero, I must be there for the princess.'' He replied. ''Protect her well, then.'' The leader of the Gerudo said. Hanau nodded. ''If anything happens to that girl...you're going down, boy.'' She snarked. He laughed. ''Princess Zelda has nothing to worry about. And neither do you.'' He said, still laughing.

Right at the stroke of noon, Link rode through the castle gates. In the throne room, the princess jumped off of said throne and embraced him. ''Link! You're home!'' She said. He gently took her right hand. ''Princess.'' He said, respectfully kissing her hand. Zelda blushed, her whole face red. ''I...missed...'' She trailed. ''Your Highness, you have other matters to attend to.'' A servant interrupted. She waved them away. ''Oh, go away.''

''Did you have any adventures in Gerudo Valley?'' Princess Zelda asked. He told her about the temple and what happened there. ''Oh! Twinrova...if they're around...'' A grim look appeared on her face.

''Princess, is everything...'' He trailed off. ''I have a bad feeling about this.'' She mumbled. ''I already gave them a taste of my sword.'' Link said. She bit her lip, wringing her hands nervously.

''Link, if they manage to...''The princess said. ''You don't mean...? The return of...Ganondorf!?'' He asked, horror dawning on him. She nodded. ''Exactly. No doubt they plot to revive the King of Evil. And once they do, it'll begin again.'' She confirmed. ''Do you think that others are also planning this?'' He wondered aloud.

''Yes. We mustn't allow them to resurrect Ganondorf.'' He drew out his sword, looking at it. ''My sword shall always be at your side, Princess.'' She smiled faintly, reaching out to touch the blade.

''Let's not focus on the bad right now. We still have to—'' He interrupted her. ''Princess, if you're going to suggest we make up, well...we don't need to.'' Her eyes widened. ''I knew we'd be on the same page eventually!'' She said, laughing. He allowed himself to smirk. ''Princess—'' She held up a hand. ''Since we're alone, you can drop the formalities and titles if you'd like.''

''Finally.'' He snorted. ''Link...'' She said. ''Zelda. You know I'll protect you to my last breath, right?'' He asked of her.


	6. The Capture of Princess Zelda

Imprisonment

Note: I don't own The Legend of Zelda

3rd person POV, Zelda's POV and Link's

Chapter Six

Princess Zelda smiled faintly. ''Yes. I know that you will protect me.'' She said. He gazed at her. ''Am I still in trouble?'' He asked. She stared past him, looking at the doors. ''Maybe. I haven't decided.'' She mumbled absently. ''Still worried about Ganondorf being resurrected by the witches? They haven't yet.'' He asked her. Her silence was his answer. The silence drew on, seemingly unending. It eventually was broken by Link's loud yawn. ''Are you tired? Go sleep somewhere, ok?'' The princess said. She waved a servant over. ''Take him to a guest room. I'm going to see what the generals are so worried about.'' She commanded.

Link fell asleep on the enormous canopied bed. Why have such huge beds? He had thought when he had first entered the guest room, one of many in the castle. He dreamed of darkness, of pain and of a great evil presence. He shifted in his sleep. ''Mm.'' It was late, about 4:00 by now.

The demon smiled. So easy getting into the castle. So easy! It crept past the patrolling guards and slunk up the gilded stairs leading to the third floor and...Princess Zelda's chamber!

Princess Zelda had left the meeting and was walking upstairs to her rooms. ''I just don't understand. Why now?'' She muttered to herself. She entered the room and called for her ladies in waiting. They entered about five minutes afterward. Lady Eileen was wearing a light purple gown, her brass colored hair pinned with gems. Lady Hilda was in a gown of silver and Lady Sophia was wearing a ruby red dress with lighter ruffles. ''We are here, Princess.'' Hilda said. ''Sophia, please close the door.'' Zelda said softly. The young lady complied, the heavy oaken door clicking closed. ''May we play chess?'' Hilda asked. ''Of course.'' The princess said absently. Sophia and Hilda began to play. Eileen strode over to the young princess.

''Is something troubling you, Your Highness?'' She asked. ''Just a feeling of unease.'' Zelda replied quietly. ''Ah. It shall pass, Princess.'' Eileen confirmed. ''I don't know, I've been feeling rather restless.'' Sophia said. Hilda merely nodded. ''So have I.'' Eileen snorted. ''You always feel restless, Sophia!'' She commented. ''It's your move, Hilda.'' Sophia murmured. ''Ah. So it is.'' Hilda replied. ''Is anyone winning?'' Zelda asked. ''Not really. Hilda has her king in a tight defensive spot...'' Sophia said. Hilda smiled, tossing her dark locks. Sophia scowled. ''You're not winning yet!'' She said. Zelda gazed at the two playing. She couldn't shake that uneasy feeling...

The demon decided to strike while the four young women were busy playing chess or watching the match. It turned into smoke and slipped under the door. As commanded by Twinrova, it would capture Princess Zelda. What the two witches wanted the princess for, the demon did not know. And nor did it care. Orders were orders.

I watched Sophia and Hilda play chess. Hilda was great at defensive play but not so well in offensive. Sophia, on the other hand, was better at offensive but poor in defensive. Something caught my attention, drawing me gaze to the door. Did something move? The doors' shadow seemed darker and deeper than usual. Or was that just my imagination? I blinked, trying to clear my head. I turned back to the match. Hilda was getting a slight upper hand. Eileen was encouraging Sophia to play defensive but the other girl was too stubborn to listen. A shadow moved. I glanced back at the door. A dark mist was seeping into the room, forming... Oh My Goddesses! A demon! It looked Hylian, with long, pointed ears. But its eyes were purple and its hands were slightly clawed. ''Princess Zelda. Noble ladies...'' It drawled. Eileen shrieked in horror, while Hilda and Sophia dropped their chess pieces and fainted. As it came towards me, I screamed, high and piercing.

I awakened to a shriek followed by a piercing scream that was instantly recognizable. Zelda! I tore out of the room and dashed upstairs. Inside the princess's room, two ladies were passed out. The third, Lady Eileen, was backed up against the wall with Princess Zelda, eyes wide with fear. A demon was walking towards them. I drew my sword and burst in.

Princess Zelda watched as Link burst in, sword drawn. ''Link!'' She cried out. The demon turned to the young man. It snarled. ''Hero...'' It drawled. Link swiped at it and cut a gash in its right arm. Black blood oozed from the cut, dripping onto the carpeted floor. Eileen, seeing the blood, screamed. ''Run, Princess!'' Link snapped. Princess Zelda looked at Sophia and Hilda, still lying passed out on the floor. Then she ran for the door, calling for the soldiers.

I watched the princess run, calling for her soldiers. I looked at the two ladies passed out on the floor. Lady Hilda and Lady Sophia, I recalled. Lady Eileen was out of her mind with fear, cowering against the wall. The demons' eyes blazed with rage. It looked Hylian, except for the glowing purple eyes and the clawed hands, which seem to glow with and eerie purple tinged light. In anger, its face was drawn out, looking less and less Hylian like. Pale skin stretched tightly over the cheekbones, resembling a skull... And then it opened its mouth...

I thought about Link. Was he alright? I need to help him! I grabbed my family's bow, holding it tightly in my right hand. I ran back into my room. The demon looked very angry, its face drawn out and gaunt. I loaded my bow, eyes narrowing in determination. Before it could react, I shot it with an arrow. Not even noticing, it exhaled a gust of poison at Link. He staggered, then collapsed to the floor. I screamed, running over to him.

The poison gas made me dizzy. I staggered, trying to keep standing. Ah, damn. The poison took hold of me, and I collapsed to the floor. I heard a scream and the next thing I knew, Princess Zelda was bending down. She looked worried. ''Link? Link! Are you...'' She trailed. ''Princess...get...out.'' I rasped. The demon had regained a hold on itself and was approaching us. An arrow was sticking out of its back. ''Did...you...shoot?'' I asked, realizing that she had a bow. She nodded and turned her gaze to the demon. She loaded another arrow and prepared to fire. Black spots were dancing in my vision. Ah, dammit. Poison starting to work, huh? She fired, the arrow burying itself in the demons' leg. It hissed and aimed a claw swipe at her. She rolled away, to my left. The demon raised a hand, palm facing outward. A black light surrounded the hand. ''Prin...cess.'' I tried to say. A black energy enclosed her and she screamed. ''ZELDA!'' I yelled, trying desperately to get up. But it was too late. Princess Zelda was gone, along with the demon. I lost consciousness soon after, everything going dark...

Wow! Exciting chapter! Princess Zelda gets snatched away and Link is poisoned... What'll happen next!? Gonna have to read to find out. See you guy next chapter, CaptainAzenor


	7. The Quest Begins

Imprisonment

Note: I don't own The Legend of Zelda

3rd person POV, Zelda's POV and Link's

Chapter Seven

The soldiers entered the Princess's rooms and found two of her ladies in waiting passed out. Link was also unconscious, his sword stained with black ooze. Princess Zelda was nowhere to be found. The soldiers carried the unconscious war hero out of the room and into the hospital wing. His breathing was labored and shallow, his skin a sickly gray. Poison? Demonic origin, probably.

Link awoke to find himself in a bed. What had happend...? ''Link! You're awake! Thank the Goddesses. You were poisoned and we didn't know what kind it was...'' Captain Gunter was nearby, looking relieved. It all started to come back to him. The scream. The demon...Zelda! ''Where's the Princess!?'' Link demanded. The Captain's expression turned grim. ''Princess Zelda is missing. Link, what happend?'' Link explained what happened with the demon. The mood in the room turned dark.

''Princess Zelda has been kidnapped. But why? Demons usually work for someone...'' Gunter mused. ''Some of Ganondorf's old allies are back, stirring up trouble. I ran into the Twinrova in Gerudo Valley. When I informed the Princess, she became worried about it.'' Link said. ''And then the Princess goes missing. Do you think these events are connected, sir?'' A soldier asked. ''Most likely.'' Gunter agreed. Link slid out of bed, standing. ''I'm going after them.'' Link declared.

''Link. You should stay and rest! What if the demon's poison is still in you?'' A soldier asked. ''It doesn't matter. Princess Zelda is in trouble. I cannot waste time healing.'' Link said. ''He's right.'' The Guard Captain said. Gunter followed Link out of the room. Link grabbed his weapons, which had been cleaned. ''Be careful though, would you?'' Gunter said. Link nodded. ''Of course. I can't make any promises, however.'' The Captain smiled. ''Give em hell for us, Link.'' He said. Link smirked. ''Right.'' The teen agreed.

Link was about to leave Hyrule Castle. He had all the supplies he needed, it had been given to him by the castle soldiers, courtesty of Captain Gunter. The Princess's ladies in waiting ran up. ''Link! Wait!'' Hilda cried. He turned. She was now wearing a blue dress. ''What is it?'' Link asked her. ''We wanted to see you off.'' Sophia said, answering for Hilda. Sophia was now in a yellow dress.

Lady Eileen walked up. As the head lady in waiting, she was in charge of the others. She was wearing a green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. ''Link...the Princess was feeling uneasy before she was taken. I blame myself for not realizing that she was in danger... If only I was brave like you. When the demon came, all I could think of was how scared I was. I'm ashamed.'' She said.

''Do you think I don't get scared sometimes? During the war there were times when I was terrified. But I kept pushing on. Having courage is having the ability to carry on even when you're scared out of your mind. I don't blame you, My Lady.'' Link said to her. ''I... I want to accompany you. I feel useless. I want to help the Princess.'' Eileen said. Link was taken aback. ''You want to come with me?'' He asked. ''Yes. And if I can't, then I want to give you something.'' She said, handing him a small charm. At his confused look, she explained further. ''It's supposed to give you some protection. I've had it for years. Please take it.'' She said.

''Thank you, My Lady.'' He said to her, gratified. ''Please... Call me Eileen for now. My title really doesn't matter at a time like this.'' She said softly. Link gazed at her thoughtfully. ''You said you wanted to come with me. If I let you... Would you be able to follow my orders?'' He asked. She nodded with determination. ''I... I secretly learned how use a spear. I never thought I'd ever use it, though. But now...'' She said with a smile.

After Eileen had gotten a spear, she and Link left the castle. The journey to rescue the princess had begun at last. ''Link. If Ganondorf's old allies are back, one of them likely sent that demon. Do you have any in mind that would do this?'' She asked as she rode next to the young teenage war hero. Link grit his teeth. ''Yes. I have a very good idea who did this...'' He replied. She looked at him. ''Twinrova. The leason I taught them in the temple just wasn't enough.'' Link said. She silently wondered why darkness was returning so suddenly. The war hadn't been over for very long...

The demon snarled in frustration. Kidnapping the princess hadn't been very hard but the Hero of the War would soon be coming. He had to deliver the princess to his mistresses quickly. At the moment, the 14 year old princess was enshrouded in dark magic, unconscious. The darkness was keeping her that way but the enchantment wouldn't last forever. The demon went faster, determined to reach its destination on time. At last, Twinrova's hideout came into view. The demon entered and appeared before its mistresses.

''I have brought the Princess Zelda as you commanded.'' The demon intoned. ''Excellent work! Hee hee!'' One of them said. ''It's only been about five months since the Second Hyrulian Civil War ended. They won't be expecting darkness to rise again so swiftly! Hee hee!'' The other said gleefully. The demon nodded, agreeing with its mistresses. ''Take the Princess to the chamber we've prepared.'' They commanded. The demon obeyed, leaving, taking the princess with it.

Princess Zelda awoke chained to a ceremonial altar. She struggled for a moment before becoming still. She had to relax. She knew she had been captured by the forces of evil. She took a deep breath and looked around. Her wrists and ankles were shackled to the altar, which she was lying on. The room was rectangular, with torches on the walls and by the altar. There seemed to be two entrances, one south and one north. The walls were stone and the place was large, so the building had to be either a temple something similar. She frowned. What were they planning to do with her? And who had ordered her to be taken? She shifted, the chains clinking. Link...Please hurry...She though anxiously.

Two familiar figures came into the room a while later. Twinrova. Princess Zelda had only heard of them from Link. She looked at them warily and curiously. Both were old Gerudo witches with olive skin. One was dressed in black robes edged with blue and white. The other had black robes edged with red and white. Both had brooms and headresses, each adorned with their respective colors. They also had a jewel on their forehead that was in their color. ''Hee hee hee! Looks like she's awake, sister!'' The blue witch said. ''Looks like it, sister!'' The red witch agreed. ''Shall we introduce ouselves, sister?'' The blue asked. ''Indeed, sister.'' The red replied.

''I am Koume, Sorceress of Flame.'' The red witch said. ''And I am Kotake, Sorceress of Ice.'' The blue witch said. ''Twinrova...'' Princess Zelda said. ''Hee hee! That's right!'' They both said. The princess frowned. ''Where am I? Why did you send a demon to capture me?'' She demanded. ''Oho ho! She has an attitude!'' Kotake said. ''Oho ho! All will be answered in time, dear Princess.'' Koume added.

''Isn't your goal to resurrect the King of Evil?'' Princess Zelda asked. ''Oh! She's quite smart, Koume!'' Kotake said. ''Indeed she is, Kotake.'' Koume replied. Princess Zelda looked at them. ''Release me! What do you need me for?'' Zelda demanded. ''As I said before, all will be answered soon.'' Koume said. ''We'll leave you alone until then!'' Kotake added. Both laughed before exiting the room, leaving the princess alone.

* * *

I am sooo sorry! I know I've been gone for a while. But my computer was hit with a bad virus and all my documents were destroyed. Even Microsoft Word was deleted and I don't have the money to buy it again. So I am using Word Pad for now. It doesn't have spell check so I have to constantly go back and edit. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence... Also, I had been suffering from the dreaded Writer's Block. Again, I'm sorry this is late. Enjoy the seventh chapter, CaptainAzenor


	8. Clues

Imprisonment

Note: I don't own The Legend of Zelda

3rd person POV, Zelda's POV and Link's

Chapter Eight

Link and Eileen rode to the Gerudo Valley, where the temple was. Link thought that Princess Zelda was there. Eileen was absolutly baking in the desert sun because of her long, heavy dress. Muhari welcomed them along with the others. ''Link. What are you doing back so soon?'' She asked. ''Princess Zelda had been kidnapped.'' Link said bluntly. The Gerudo leader's eyes widened. ''What!? How?'' Muhari asked. ''Demon. It broke into Hyrule Castle.'' Link replied shortly. ''Hey Link.'' Hanau said as she walked up. He nodded at her. ''We told you to protect the princess! And now you say she's been kidnapped. Link! What were you doing, boy!?'' Hanau scolded.

''It wasn't his fault!'' Eileen interjected. They both looked at her. ''Who's this?'' Muhari asked. ''Lady Eileen. She is one of the princess's ladies in waiting.'' Link answered. ''Why'd you bring her? Shouldn't she be in the castle?'' Hanau asked. ''She's helping me to rescue Princess Zelda.'' Link replied. Both gerudo women looked at the high class Eileen with a new light. ''Wow. She left the castle to help the princess? She must really care.'' Hanau said. Muhari agreed, looking at Eileen with some respect.

Eileen nodded. ''Princess Zelda and I are very close. I've always been there for her.'' She said. ''Anyways... So, Link. Youy're going to the temple?'' Muhari asked. He nodded. ''That's where Twinrova was last time.'' He said. ''Those hags! They possessed us and now they send demons to kidnap Hyrule's princess!'' Muhari said angrily. ''And after you showed them the business end of your sword, too.'' Hanau added.

They came to the temple. ''Eileen... Are you sure about this?'' Link asked the noblewoman. She nodded. ''I want to make this Twinrova pay for messing with the princess.'' She replied. Link smirked and they entered the temple. They came to the first trap, spikes. ''The traps must've reset since the last time I was here.'' Link mused. ''Isn't there a switch?'' Eileen asked. Link nodded. He took a bomb and lit the fuse, tossing it at the switch. BOOOOM. The switch clicked and the spikes retracted back into the floor.

''Eileen. Stop for a moment, please.'' Link said. The young noblewoman halted. ''What is it?'' She asked, glancing around the hallway. ''Your dress. It's resticting you. I'm going to have to cut it some.'' He said apologetically. She nodded. ''I don't mind. Princess Zelda is more important than my dress. I can always get another one just like it.'' Eileen said. Link took his sword and gently cut the skirts of Lady Eileen's dress until it came just under her knees. She looked down at her legs, which were now showing. ''I've always had to wear long dresses to hide my legs. It's considered improper for a woman to show her legs. But now I feel...free.'' She said.

They came to the room where Link and the Gerudo women had fought the Iron Knuckles. There was nothing there. ''Odd. There's been no enemies in the temple.'' Link said. ''Only the traps.'' Eileen agreed. The came to the final room, where Link had battled his possessed friends and Twinrova. Empty. They check the room, finding no sign of the princess. ''Where are they?'' Eileen wondered aloud. ''They must have moved somwhere else. This room doesn't look like it's been used since I was last here.'' Link said. ''Where could they go to?'' Eileen asked. ''Knowing them, it would be a place with strong magical connections.'' Link mused. ''I don't really know any place like that... Perhaps they went to the ruins of Ganondorf's castle?'' She suggested.

''I don't think so. It's possible but... The ruins of that castle aren't really a place where Twinrova would make their base. For one thing, it would very VERY obvious.'' Link said. ''True. If it was that obvious, there'd be no point.'' Eileen agreed. ''I'll ask Muhari if she might have an idea. She has knowledge on old legends and history.'' Link said. They left the temple, returning to the Gerudo Fortress.

''Link... I can see from your expression that it was a no go.'' Hanau said. ''The place was abandoned.'' Eileen said with some frustration. ''Where's Muhari? I need her.'' Link said. Hanau nodded. ''You need her to give you a clue? She's in her chamber.'' The second in command said. Link walked into the fort, Eileen following. They came to the brightly colored cloth entrance to Muhari's chamber. ''Muhari? Can we come in?'' Link called. ''Yes. Get in here.'' Muhari's voice said from inside.

Link entered Muhari's chamber. The Gerudo leader was sitting in a decorated chair behind her desk. ''Y'know you don't always have to ask for premission.'' Muhari said. ''It isn't polite to enter someone's room without asking.'' Link replied. ''Li-ink. Stop being so damn polite all the time. I don't care if you barge in.'' Muhari said. ''Muhari... Twinrova weren't in the temple. We need an idea of where to look next.'' Link said. ''They'd be in a place with magical connections or something like that.'' Eileen added. Muhari drummed her fingers on the desk. ''Well... Let me read some scrolls and books on stuff like that. If I find anything good, I'll tell you.'' She said finally. Link nodded. ''Of course.'' They left Muhari to her scrolls and books.

Princess Zelda pulled on the chains binding her wrists in frustration. ''Hee hee! That's not going to work.'' Kotake said, appearing. ''Oho ho! You need a key, dear Princess.'' Koume said, also appearing. Princess Zelda shot them both a burning glare that could've melted something. ''You have magic to resurrect HIM. What do you need me for?'' The princess asked in annoyance. ''Should we tell her?'' Kotake asked. ''Yes. Why not?'' Koume agreed. ''To revive our King, we need something very important. We cannot just use magic for this, dear Princess.'' Kotake explained. ''And that's where you come in!'' Koume said. They explained the rest to her, cackling evilly.

The princess knew that she had to hurry. This was terrible! The witches planned something absolutely horrid. She consentrated, focusing her mystical power on the chains. Snap! The locks popped open. She did the same to her ankle chains. Snap! They opened, freeing her. She wasted no time getting off of the altar. The room was empty. Princess Zelda waited for a moment to see if someone had heard the chains snap. No one came. She breathed a sigh of relief. Which way should she go? The southern exit seemed like the main entrance to the room. She crept over to the doorway, peering into the hall. Perfectly empty. For the first time since her capture, the princess smiled.

Link and Eileen hung out in the main room of the Gerudo Fortress, snacking and chatting with Hanau and the others. ''So Link runs into the room, face all pale and panicky and then these Iron Knuckles storm in and he's all 'Get back!' and then I ripped one of those things to shreds right at the start.'' Hanau retold the adventure in the temple, exaggerating the story. ''No. You killed that one after I saved you from almost getting cut in half.'' Link pointed out. ''I did not almost get cut in half!'' Hanau argued. ''You're exaggerating the whole fight. That's a lie and you know it.'' Link said. ''Li-ink! The truth isn't the most exciting! We need to embellish it some!'' Hanau protested. ''Lying isn't honorable.'' Link said. ''It isn't lying. It's exaggerating.'' Hanau said. Link scowled. ''It IS lying.'' He muttered under his breath.

Hanau contined to blow the story out of perportion, making up things. At one point when she said something that wasn't a part of the fight at all, Link jumped up. ''Lies! That's not what happend and you know it.'' He said loudly. He told them what really happend with the Iron Knuckles. ''Link. You ruined my fun.'' Hanau groaned. ''Hey. The real story was great.'' A Gerudo named Ishtal said. The others agreed. ''The embellished version sounded too good to be true.'' Someone added. Hanau glared at them all, especially Link. ''You guys are no fun.'' She said, storming out of the room.

Link watched her go with a slight twinge of guilt. A woman named Kalisa was telling a hunting story from the previous night. ''I loaded my bow...Ha! I shot the hawk. And it was at least this big!'' She said, demonstrating. ''Big enough for a mouse to eat.'' Ishtal joked. Several Gerudo started snickering. ''Yeah. Poor hawk.'' Orlana said. There were several laughs at this statement. Kalisa joined in. ''Little birdie can't even kill a mouse.'' She said in a falsely sweet tone. Ishtal starting acting like a bird in mocking fashion. ''Tweet! Tweet! Tweet!'' Link started laughing. So did everyone else. Ishtal contined to act, getting more and more outrageous. Link was laughing so hard that he was shaking. He stood up and pretended to load a bow and shoot Ishtal. Ishtal fell down and played dead. ''I shot the little birdie!'' Link declared. Everyone cracked up. ''Nice shot!'' Someone said.

They started acting out other hunting scenes, becoming very silly. ''A BEAR! A BEAR!'' Someone yelled. ''There aren't any bears in the desert.'' Orlana said, snickering. ''This one got lost!'' Link said. ''Yeah. He was looking for the forest!'' Ishtal said. Several laughs. ''He took a wrong turn!'' Said a voice. It was Hanau. Link whirled around. ''Hey. Sorry to interrupt your fun but Muhari's found something.'' Hanau said.

Link and Eileen retuned to Muhari's room. ''Were you having fun, Link?'' Muhari asked. He nodded. ''The first time in a while I actually enjoyed myself.'' He answered. ''Well... I found something that looks promising.'' Muhari said, wasting no words. ''What is it?'' Eileen asked, looking tense. ''You may not like where this is going...'' Muhari warned. ''Tell us.'' Link said. ''A crypt.'' Muhari said shortly. ''Like a tomb, you mean?'' Eileen asked. The Gerudo leader nodded. ''Yes. There are a few tombs with a magical connection. Most belong to mages, magic users. You figure where I'm going, Link?'' Muhari said. Oh, yes. He had a very good idea where this was going. And he didn't like it. At all.


	9. A Most Horrid Discovery

Imprisonment

Note: I don't own The Legend of Zelda

3rd person POV, Zelda's POV and Link's

Chapter Nine

Princess Zelda crept down the hallway, on her guard for enemies. She had no idea how long she had until they discovered she was free. She glanced back at the large room she had been held captive in. No. The only thing that mattered was getting out. She entered the next room, which was smaller. After passing through at least three other nearly identical rooms, she came to a door. Should she? She reached out and grabbed the door handle, pulling it open. She went throught the door and quietly closed it behind her.

The princess found herself at the bottom of some stone stairs. Water dripped onto the floor occasionaly and the walls were damp. That meant that she was underground. Princess Zelda wasted no time going up the steps, coming to another door. She quickly opened it and found herself outside. She sighed. She had made it out. She felt relief like no other at being out of there.

She glanced back at the building and shivered. Now that she knew their plan, she had to make it back to Hyrule Castle and warn the others. The air was eerie feeling. Princess Zelda didn't like that at all. She started to run, not looking back, not caring that she was running in pink high-heels and stockings, not caring that she had to lift her dress up. She just had to get away. Far away. Where they couldn't reach her again.

Link had a look of dread apon his face, which was pale. Eileen frown. ''Link? What is it? What does she mean?'' The noblewoman asked. Link bit his lip. ''I told you, you wouldn't like it.'' Muhari said. ''Where? I still don't understand.'' Eileen said. ''Let me put it this way. Who was the greatest dark sorcerer? Where is he buried?'' Muhari hinted. Eileen gasped in realization. ''You don't mean...'' Eileen said shakily. ''Yes. _That_ tomb.'' Muhari said. Link sucked in his breath sharply. ''Link. You look like you're going to faint. Or throw up. Don't go wussy on us.'' Muhari said. Link didn't reply, he just stood there. ''Link. Come on! It's just a tomb. You afraid of desecrating it? Of being a grave robber?'' Muhari joked, trying to calm him.

''You've never acted like this before, Link. Look, I know it's bad. Hell, it's REALLY bad. But what about the princess? Princess Zelda.'' Muhari tried. That got a reaction out of Link. ''Really though, what's so bad about this? It's not like HE is even alive.'' Muhari said. Link winced. ''Muhari... They plan to resurrect him. Which is why they...'' Link trailed off, turning even paler. ''Which is why they took Princess Zelda.'' Eileen finished for Link, because he obviously wasn't going to. ''Which is why we should hurry.'' Link said.

''Where is the tomb?'' Eileen asked. Link bit his lip before answering. ''A ways from the ruins of the castle.'' He said, not needing to mention _who's_ castle. Eileen nodded. ''Of course. Where else would it be...'' She muttered. ''Let's go.'' Link said, still slightly pale but returning to his normal self.

Princess Zelda came to the ruins of HIS castle. The castle was mostly intact, though there were holes in the walls surrounding it. The gates hung open. The courtyard was clustered with weeds and ivy. The place had an obvious air of neglect and despair. The princess shuddered and walked on. She was out of the small, creepy woods that contained the place where she had been captive. She could see the top of Hyrule Castle from here. She was almost there.

Koume and Kotake returned to the altar chamber...and both yelled in outrage. The altar was empty, the chains broken open. ''Sister, the princess escaped.'' Kotake said. ''I can see that.'' Koume hissed. They summoned two of their demon servants, one of which was the one who kidnapped Princess Zelda. ''The princess has escaped. Find her and bring her back to us!'' They commanded. The demons ran off.

The two demons were related, if you could call it that. Each had an element and was named after said element. The demon who had kidnapped Zelda had poison and his name was Venom. The second had fire and his name was Torrid, meaning hot. Both were Hylian in appearance except for their eyes and clawed hands. Venom and Torrid split up to find the princess, agreeing to meet back at the crypt.

Torrid decided to search the forest. After all, she couln't have gotten very far. ''When I find the princess... She'll regret having escaped in the first damn place.'' He growled to himself. He was more violent and outspoken than his ''brother''. When he was upset, he showed it, either with his fire or his language. He tossed his flamming red hair in annoyance. ''Humph. They should've had someone _watching_ the princess. Now I have to go fetch her and drag her back.'' He grumped.

Venom wasn't as annoyed as his ''brother''. He had figured that the princess would leave. She was really quite stubborn when she wanted to be. He had observed her when she was in the castle, just before capturing her. He ran a hand through his acid colored hair. He had decided to look near the King's old castle. After all, that was the way to the main road leading to Hyrule Castle. Venom actually used his head, unlike Torrid, who was impulsive.

Link and Eileen rode off towards Hyrule Castle, where they would prepare for the confrontation in the crypt. Link had mostly returned to his normal self, though he look sick with worry and fear at what awaited them. ''Eileen.'' Link said suddenly. ''What?'' She replied, looking at him. ''I should go alone to the crypt.'' He said. ''So you're going to just drop me off at the castle?'' Eileen said, bitterness in her tone. ''I don't want you getting hurt. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing.'' He said. ''I don't care about getting hurt. I said I was going to help you and I will!'' She said fiercely. Link sighed. ''Fine.'' He said with and edge to his tone. She looked away.

Eileen bit her lip and studied the young hero. His golden hair fluttered in the breeze. He was so young to have fought in the Second Hyrulian Civil War. How old was he? She didn't really know. She was a little ashamed to admit to herself that she had never bothered to find out anything about the war hero. It was hard to think of him fighting in such a bloody war. After all, he was still an adolescent.

* * *

In official art, it says that Princess Zelda wears white stockings or tights for modesty etc. And, yeah, she wears pink heels. So, they found were Zelda is, but she's already taken matters into her own hands. What did the witches tell her? Why does she need to warn everyone? All will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. Review, wont you... CaptainAzenor


End file.
